The Record of Fate
by The Eternal Empress
Summary: They're known as ruthless killers; they're known for leading men and women to protect their region and honor; they're known for being strongest of the strongest. They're the Generation of Delinquents. But, they're not invincible. They're humans too. They are assassins that still have the capability to love, but expressed through vengeance. Gom,Kaga,Himu/femKuro.


**Eternal Empress: **Yo~ first of all, I am sorry for being inactive for months. School, procrastination, illness, laziness and stuff. Anyway, here is a new story for the Kuroko fandom. This was inspired from watching Belzeebub, researching spoilers about Kagerou Project, and listening to Shinigami Record.

Second, I must warn you. This story has character death. Like tons. I don't know if I should put this to M rated category...but, I'll just keep this to T because there won't be gore in it. Third, some characters might be OOC because I haven't studied their personalities for a while.

Finally, there is a lot of angst, character development and mystery here.

Now that I clarified my warnings, here you go~

**EDIT (08/31/13): Hey yo people~ I just want to say I tweaked this chapter a bit because I found some errors that needed correction and I just revised the main plot of the story (but, it won't affect the progression of this story, I promise). Please take your time to re-read the chapter again so you could be aware of the changes that were placed. Sorry for this inconvenience. It's all for the progress and smooth flow of the plot and future chapters. **

**Summary: **They're known as ruthless killers; they're known for leading men and women to protect their region and honor; they're known for being strongest of the strongest. They're the Generation of Delinquents. But, they're not invincible. They're humans too. They are assassins who still have the capability to love, but expressed through vengeance. Gom,Kaga,Himu/femKuro.

* * *

_**The Record of Fate**_  
_運命の記録_

Prologue

* * *

**Intermission # 00****: **_**Guide to the Underground World of Japan**_

* * *

When you say delinquents, the first thing that comes into your mind is the word 'troublemakers', but for others, especially those involved in the _underground_, it means something else entirely. In the underground world, delinquent is the general term to describe the men and women involved, living and working in the underground world. They're far from the trouble-making and chaos-ensuing students wrecking havoc in quaint places or bullying their fellow peers to do their bidding. Delinquents are far more vicious, trained to gather harmful information, work as double-agents, and even kill a fellow regardless of gender or age. Even though they're dangerous, they're not careless like the trouble-making high school students. Delinquents are careful and silent, especially if they're dwindling in the 'above' world –this normal, modern society that has the just rules and regulations of the nation's government strictly enforced and implemented and the law-enforcing bodies scattered around, ready to capture any delinquent who is a threat to national security. When a delinquent is captured, he or she chooses to kill himself or herself, or swore not to tell anyone of what transpires in the underground world. The delinquent who violates that said law will be deemed a traitor and will be hunted down for the rest of the delinquent's natural born life.

All delinquents join must a group or organization. Groups are small, starting units in the underground world. Their bosses are elected by members, and only one election is held in a group's entire life. In order to replace a boss, a lackey must fight them to the death. In addition, groups represent small towns or cities. Unlike groups, Organizations are large, long-term units that survived many years. Bosses of organizations pass their throne to their heir, who bosses trained personally. Organizations, on the other hand, represent the regions of Japan. Only one organization represents one region that is why the strongest organization out of all organizations has the right to represent their region. (There are a few cases that two organizations represent a region. It is because a region it too large or strictly monitored by the government to be accommodated as a whole. Regions represented by two organizations are Tokyo and Hokkaido. Two representing organizations happen only if these following organizations have agreement with each other).

In the underground world, large, influential organizations and groups are what make or change the rules and regulations here. Factions are the term used to describe the organizations or groups that represent as the government of the underground world. Factions can be comprised of one, two or more organizations, just as long as these organizations have an agreement of an equal share of power. Factions are like the embodiment of a martial law government, but the difference is, factions can be replaced easily through a fight to the death. Strong organizations are what makes other organizations qualified as faction, but when a stronger organization comes, the weaker organizations either surrenders the throne or dies fighting. It is the main and unbroken law, with the law of secrecy that is mentioned at the above paragraph, of this underground world that will never ever change regardless of who rules or who makes and changes the law.

Speaking of organizations, delinquents in the underground world have hierarchies to determine the amount of respect, loyal followers, and danger a delinquent has. The delinquents in the lowest level are called 'fresh meat.' Fresh meats are those who are starters in the underground world. Since they are still adjusting to the new environment, they're not trusted much by others and fresh meats are forbidden to join organizations or groups. Fresh meats will be tested through assignment given by the faction. Fresh meats work as messengers, amateur information gatherers or lackeys of higher level delinquents.

Once fresh meats earn a few years of experience and trust by their fellow delinquents, they are promoted into the second level called rookies. Rookies are now tasked to join a group or organization, or die (This is for loyalty reasons). Once they've joined a group or organization, their assignments become harder and more dangerous, and rookies are required to kill if necessary. Rookies are given special lessons by the higher level delinquents belonging in the same organization or group to train them to assassinate or kill. Once a rookie seems to be used to this environment and has survived at least six years as a rookie, he or she is promoted as a 'lackey'.

The lackey is the epitome of all higher positions in the organization or group. If you are a lackey, you can be promoted as a guardian, the personal security force of the boss, a captain, the leader of armed units in an organization, a second-in-command, the second most powerful delinquent in the organization and group, or a boss, the most powerful and most important delinquent and serves as the symbol of power in the organization and a group. A lackey can only be promoted into these positions only if the boss says it so. If not, then the lackey remains as a lackey. A lackey is the soldier of the organization. He or she is tasked to train rookies, observe or order fresh meats, and even participate in the most dangerous assignments either in the underground world, or the above world, or both. What lackeys are doing is not a joke. The success of their mission is dependent on the performance of their lackeys, and the development and power of the organization depends on the success of the mission. Furthermore, lackeys are killed in a fight without hesitation. For rookies and fresh meats, they may be spared by fellow lackeys. But for lackeys themselves, they are killed or taken hostage. If that happens, a lackey is expected to kill himself or herself for the organization they serve.

This dark, underground world exists because, most but not many, government officials or rich business men and women depend their whole lives and riches to the bosses. Why foes to national security or private businesses disappear in an instant is because of the organizations or groups these government officials and business men and women have a contract to. Unlike others who may be bribed by a little money or threatened to do illegal activities, delinquents have their utmost loyalty. They would not kill unless their boss allows them to and any amount of bribery or threats by others would never affect them. Delinquents will do what their boss assigned them to do. Furthermore, the underground world produces more money than the above world does; thus, the underground world loans money to those who are needy, with no interest (the downside is, when you fail to repay your debt, you get killed). However, some organizations or groups are taking things a little too far. Because of that, the national government and the underground world clash, resulting to raids and spying to capture these delinquents. While most of the raids a d information gathering fail, some ends in a success and delinquents are captured and put into jail. Unlucky ones are sentenced into death with no public trial. This is because the above world doesn't know the underground world exists, and national security covers it up. Only those who are very aware of their surroundings or met an unlucky encounter with delinquents know of its existence. Despite all these raids, the government tries its best to let these delinquents go, because the government does need delinquents to survive.

This year marks the as the golden age of the underground world. Why? Never before has this dark world witness inhuman strength, unlimited power, out-of-this-world abilities and natural charisma from a faction. They maybe young, but they're strongest of the strongest. They even killed Nijimura Shuzo, the previous boss of the Nijimura Faction, with so much ease. Many dared to fight them, but they always win every time. Even the above world can't touch them. That is why they are feared, respected, resented and admired. They are the G.O.D, Generation of Delinquents, the most powerful delinquents ever conceived by this dark world. Many do not know where they originated from –theories have been made. Some believe they were children of the most powerful bosses, others believe they were bred as superhuman, while few believe that they were unfortunate souls from the above world and trained to become monsters they are now. Most rumors die out instantly, while others still remain. Nonetheless, unless their speculations won't tarnish the G.O.D's identity, then it's fine. Even with these existing speculations and rumors, still, they're known for their ruthlessness and inhuman abilities; they're known for leading men and women to protect their region and its honor; they're known for being strongest of the strongest. They're the G. of Japan, the one and only. And they and their respective organizations comprises of the Teiko faction, the current and strongest faction ever known to man.

**Intermission End.**

* * *

_This is a story that happened in this dark, underground world…_

* * *

_The shadows danced and flickered under the silver moon light, like small demons rejoicing in the forest. Despite the twinkling dots plastered on the dark blue blanket above or the blinking small lights floating innocently and carelessly in the forest breeze, the shadows chose to ignore them all. They continued to dance like the small demons they are, rejoicing on the men, who, one by one, fell into a deep slumber. The sleeping men slept quietly on the bed of roses, never to be awakened ever again._

_The rainbow seemed to be vanishing from the sky, or is it slowly being replaced by the stronger red hue? As the shadows enter the only place these poor men call home, they danced and danced, until one by one, these men of the abode lay in a deep sleep, never to be awoken again. The rainbow is slowly disappearing from the sky, the stronger red erasing it from existence. In a desperate plea, the monsters locked in the basement were released, but for what purpose? The monster's master does know, but the monsters themselves do not know. The monsters are confused, confused, confused. Poor, forlorn creatures, can they survive the new world they will embark in?_

_The first monster was captured by the dancing shadows, and was kept into a different basement away from home. The second monster escaped, but its wounds will never ever heal. The third monster escaped as well, and received the best fate than the rest. The fourth monster, however, disappeared into the darkness, never to be found ever again. The fourth will be found with the rest, but that will be a different story altogether._

_The fourth, scarred and battered, will continue living on. But, for what purpose? The monster itself does not know. But, it will always yearn for the rainbow, no matter how far the fourth will walk. Slowly ridiculed and hurt by the fireflies, the forlorn monster continues living on, dwindling amidst the human crowd. Will it be ever found by the stronger red, I wonder? Yes, but that is a different story altogether._

_The titans have fallen; the gods have won the war. The gods are young, but powerful; no one dared to defy their orders. Even so, through harsh ruling, humans admired yet envied them. Humans have forgotten the titans they used to bow down to; human have forgotten the rainbow across the yonder. Now, the shattered pieces of the rainbow's remains are stepped on and burned. The sky has turned blood red. But that was never the problem to begin with. _

**OOOOoooOOOO**

"I find this suicide note a little disturbing..." the Adonis with the golden-locks muttered, holding between his slender fingers a piece of paper where the last testaments of the famous Nijimura Shuzo. His co-workers didn't mind his curiosity and skepticism; they were, too, as skeptical as he is right now. With his piercing tainted glowing with a bright shade of red under sunlight, the Adonis' golden eyes glimmered as he re-read the four paragraphs that confused him with its riddles and complex symbolisms. "What could this mean?"

Kise Ryouta is the 26-year old current boss of the Kaijo organization and one of the captains of the Teiko faction. Gifted with irresistible charisma and Apollo-like masculine beauty, he is admired by many but feared at the same time. It's not his looks that made him boss of Kaijo organization that represents the region of Kanagawa; it's his deadly ability to copy his opponents moves and skills, then use or perform it with more speed and power; hence, he is called 'The copy-cat' delinquent. Not only is he an expert in this kind of combat, but he is also skilled in interrogation. Even if he only worked in the underground business eight years ago, he learned, developed and advanced fast of the necessary skills and abilities, techniques, and the dos and don'ts of this underground world; thus, he is considered one of the fastest learners and adapters. He leads his organization as the main espionage unit and secondary offensive army unit of the Teiko faction.

"My team did still cannot find any significant clues or trails that may lead to any other discoveries about Nijimura faction experimentations," the green-haired Adonis stated as crossed his arms, laying his back on the soft, velvet Victorian chair he is sitting on. On his taped fingers are silver ring each with unique gems and carvings, the lucky item today prescribed by Oha-Asa in this fine morning. He is as curious and mystified as Kise Ryouta about the last testament of Nijimura, but he is more focused on not understanding the testament with his mind but finding items or clues to further understand the note. "Aomine, did your team discover anything?"

Midorima Shintarou is the 27-year old current boss of the Shutoku organization and the second-in-command of the Teiko faction. Gifted with superb intelligence and accuracy, he is known as the world's top sharp shooter, sniper and knife thrower. Despite his poor vision (proved by his near-sightedness and necessity to wear glasses), he never misses a shot, either if it's a bullet or a knife in any given distance; hence, earning the nickname 'The #1 shooter'. He proved himself as the most suitable boss of the Shutoku organization by defeating and sparing the supposed heir, Takao Kazunari; thus earning the heir's utmost respect. Furthermore, he proved that he is more than just a boss, not only through his above-mentioned capabilities, but also through his mastery in inspection and investigation. He is responsible for reforming Shutoku into a skilled investigatory and reconnaissance team serving only for the organization and the Teiko faction.

The tanned, muscular, male with the cropped navy-blue locks as dark as the night sky did not respond. In every angle, he is the perfect and ideal example of an Ares-like Adonis: strong, arrogant, and skilled in combat. The Adonis twisted, turned and rotated the individual rows of the Rubic's cube quickly, as if he was used to solving color-coded puzzles like that. "My team encountered a deadly combat with refugees belonging to the Dokei organization last night, in Tokyo bay. From the, we found out that Haizaki is still alive, but no one knows where he is –that lucky bastard." The tanned Adonis smirked to himself.

Aomine Daiki is the 26-year old current boss of the Touo organization and one of the captains of the Teiko faction. Gifted with superhuman strength, speed and agility, he is recognized as the fastest and strongest assassins in the world. He has mastered hand-to-hand combat and can use any weapons available. He can even make a deadly weapon for himself from even the simplest materials such as a paper clip and a rubber band. Even if he isn't as knowledgeable or intelligent as the other captains of the Teiko faction, Aomine makes up through his natural survival instinct and combat intelligence. Since he is the strongest of the G.O.D, he is labeled as 'The Ace'. Aomine is the strongest assassin of the Touo organization; therefore, he is the most suited to lead the Touo organization, the secret special assassination squad of the Teiko faction and the second deadliest organization in the underground world.

"No improvements shown from our studies and observations of the captured prisoner Ogiwara Shigehiro. He still suffers from severe Schizophrenia and extreme bipolarism, and his condition shows no sign of improvement or degradation. So far, our findings indicate that Ogiwara mentioned 20 hallucinations, but the most frequent is a girl named Kitaru. In his cell, the test subject complained about 'monsters hiding under his bed' and often spoke of riddles and poetic messages about fireflies and children. We presume it is only because of his Schizophrenia, but he is yet to show severe aggression. Recently, we subdued the subject with special medicine and vitamins to clear his mind from these hallucinations." The pink-haired beauty spoke, holding a clip board in her arms. With her lustrous curves, large chest, and vivid beauty, she is the apple of a man's eye. But for the men inside the room, none were attracted to her in lustful or platonic way. When Aomine gave up solving the Rubic's cube, he gave it to the epitome of female beauty. The beauty, in a matter of seconds, solved the puzzle with ease and placed it on the table.

Momoi Satsuki is the 25-year old current guardian of Aomine Daiki and one of the captains of the Teiko faction. Gifted with supreme intelligence, analytical skills and unique beauty, she is admired by many men in the underground world and the above world. Though her beauty screams out that she unconsciously attracts men regardless of their age, she was never involved in a romantic relationship with anyone. Either it is because of Aomine or her desire to be independent from males –she is one of the few feminist delinquents. Momoi works as a researcher, double-agent and scientist for both of the Touo organization and the Teiko faction. Expert in psychology, anatomy, information gathering and information analysis and prediction, she heads the small unit of scientists of the Teiko faction.

The purple-haired giant lazily munched off his snacks, sitting comfortably on the long, Victorian couch imported and made from France. Despite his abnormal size, he is still a handsome Adonis –his long, purple hair tied into a short ponytail, his lazy eyes colored natural violet, his facial features attracting several men and women, his masculine and muscular body only rivaled by Aomine's, and very eye catching muscles bulging from the clothes the gigantic Adonis is wearing. He didn't bother to say anything significant, which was expected from him. "Aka-chin, can I have more snacks?"

Murasakibara Atsushi is the 27-year old current boss of the Yosen organization and one of the captains of the Teiko faction. Gifted with unlimited strength, stamina and endurance, he is known to have the impenetrable defense not even the assassin Aomine Daiki can penetrate. Not only can he endure numerous attacks and physical torture and not easily injured by normal offenses, but he also is strong enough to lift two average adults and rip a metal door from its hinges; hence, he is known as 'The Center'. He is also swift and careful, skilled in long-ranged combat and has the ability to sniff out human scents like dog. He specializes in manufacturing of heavy arms, customized vehicles and other items that can be used by Teiko faction and other organizations and groups. His unwavering loyalty for the Teiko faction is admired by the Yosen organization, besides his extensive knowledge about arms, machinery, and robotics, and power. The gigantic Adonis leads the Yosen organization to make and sell customized arms to interested consumers and act as the main defensive unit for the Teiko faction.

"It's in the closet, Atsushi." The man with the bright, bloody, red locks murmured, his heterochromatic eyes -one red, one gold- glinting under sunlight. He looks like a dangerous, handsome succubus, but don't be fooled with his beauty -he is a demon after all. With his Adonis, god-like features: his beautiful red hair, his captivating red and golden eyes, his cunning yet inviting smirk, his short height yet well-toned, muscular body; and his composure in front of the most dangerous delinquents in the world, no one can mistake him for someone else. His katana on the table has stains of blood on it, but the words engraved on the blade were more eye-catching than the blood.

_**I am victorious; therefore, I am absolute.**_

He is the one and only Akashi Seijuro, the 26-year old boss of the Rakuzan organization and, at the same time, boss of the Teiko faction. Gifted with supreme intelligence (and IQ of 200), natural leader charisma, he is respected as the few men who never lost a battle, a natural and charismatic leader of the famous G.O.D, and the absolute victor of the underground world. He is known in the alias 'The Captain', coined from his role in the G.O.D. As mentioned, he is absolute –Everything he says is right because he always wins every time; therefore, he is highly respected and everything he says are followed. His strategies and tactics never have any flaw or weak point in them; thus, he is one of the best tacticians in the world. Furthermore, Akashi specializes in different kinds of blades such as swords, spears, etc; however, the red-haired leader frequently uses his katana, his unbreakable sword, and whenever Akashi wields it, his foes know it is their end. He founded the Rakuzan organization, the main offensive army unit of Teiko faction. Rumors say Akashi killed 1000 men, including the former leader, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Haizaki must be found," Akashi declared, calmly taking a sip of the warm, green tea prepared for him. From his folder, he took out important paperworks, all arranged and clipped with paperclips. He placed them on the table, where the G.O.D took their respective paperworks. All paperworks were color-coded through various, colorful paperclips, and the G.O.D took the paperwork with the clip that has the same color as of their hair. "Ryouta, track down Haizaki's lackeys and their coordinates. I want information about the activities and experimentation done by the Nijimura faction as soon as possible. Shintarou, send reconnaissance teams in the listed areas indicated on your paper. If possible, do not kill anyone, rather, take anyone hostage. Satsuki, continue observing that man. Do not inject drugs unless necessary. Daiki, I want you to assassinate these people listed on your paper. Thanks to Ryouta, we now confirm that they are plotting a throw-back at our faction. And please don't leave a mess. Atsushi, I want you to go to the above world and guard Satsuki's mental asylum. My intuition tells me that the asylum will be attacked, and I don't want our lead about Nijimura faction's secret experimentations get killed. Understood?"

All of them nodded, and one by one, they dispersed from the room, leaving to attend to their duties. The Captain was left inside the room, and his piercing gaze landed on the paper covered with drops of dry blood, Nijimura Shuzo's last testament.

_The shadows danced and flickered under the silver moon light, like small demons rejoicing in the forest._  
(Crouched down behind the bushes, others on top of the trees, everyone anticipated, waiting for the red-haired's signal attack.)

_Despite the twinkling dots plastered on the dark blue blanket above or the blinking small lights floating innocently and carelessly in the forest breeze, the shadows chose to ignore them all._  
("No mercy," The golden-haired Adonis murmured to his organization. "This is not an ordinary organization we're killing tonight. It's not just a faction, it's the **Nijimura **faction."

_They continued to dance like the small demons they are, rejoicing on the men, who, one by one, fell into a deep slumber._  
(When the heterochromatic man gave the signal, everyone sprang into action. Bullets, knives and explosives were exchanged relentlessly. It is noticeable how the other side is outnumbered.)

_The sleeping men slept quietly on the bed of roses, never to be awakened ever again._  
(More men guarding Nijimura's faction fell down, their corpses covered in blood and flesh, while the G.O.D's men were only injured and scarred. They kept going; there was no turning back now.)

_The rainbow seemed to be vanishing from the sky, or is it slowly being replaced by the stronger red hue? _  
("Nijimura-dono! the Rakuzan organization killed half of our men! We're losing the battle! What're we going to do?"  
"Where is Haizaki when you need him?")

_As the shadows enter the only place these poor men call home, they danced and danced, until one by one, these men of the abode lay in a deep sleep, never to be awoken again._  
("Your base is infiltrated. You've lost. Tell me where Nijimura is and I'll spare you."  
"Not a chance, tsundere freak!"  
The green-haired shooter scowled. "May you rest in peace, lackey.")

_The rainbow is slowly disappearing from the sky, the stronger red erasing it from existence._  
("So, this is how it ends, huh?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Here, my last will. Take it, so I can die peacefully. At least I have someone who I can trust."  
"...I would never regret this."  
The wounded man smiled "I know you wouldn't.")

The Captain closed his eyes. The past is past; it is gone already. What happened is irreversible.

"...But..." Akashi opened his eyes once again. He picked the paper and examined the testament once again. The testament was written three months before the Great Uprise, so…

"How did you predict the future, Nijimura?" The red-haired murmured, his eyes glinting with the spark of curiosity and danger under the soft sunlight. Akashi sighed and dropped the paper on the desk. Sliding his katana back to its holster, which is strapped around his waist, Akashi left the room without making a sound. He glanced at his wrist watch as he closed the door behind him. He frowned.

"Where is she?"

(_We shouldn't do bad things, Sei-kun. Or else we will be taken away!)_

* * *

**Intermission # 01:**_**The Uprise of the Teiko Faction**_

* * *

Before the G.O.D created the Teiko faction, there was the Nijimura faction, named after Nijimura Shuzo who is the leader of the faction itself. The Nijimura faction is comprised of the two biggest and most dangerous organizations in the underground world, the Teiko organization of Nijimura Shuzo and the Dozei organization of Haizaki Shougo. Reports and observations indicate that Nijimura Shuzo and Haizaki Shougo were childhood friends, despite the common misconception of both being enemies. The Nijimura faction was the second best faction, after the Teiko faction, since it lead the underground world to prosperity than ever before, organizations and groups were civilized than blood-thirsty and hostile and police activities were kept into a minimum by the faction.

However, the Nijimura faction was not ever-lasting. The rising bosses of seven starting organizations, also known as the Generation of Delinquents, were taking the underground world by storm. Defeating every ally the Nijimura faction has ever left, the G. posts a severe threat to the Nijimura faction. The faction cannot subdue it either, in fear of the G.O.D's power and ruthlessness. Three years ago, it was made official that the G.O.D are declaring war on the Nijimura faction, and that the former were interested on taking down the faction and replace it with their own; thus, the Great Uprise was born. The Great Uprise is the battle between the Nijimura faction and the G.O.D that lasted a year. On the last days of the Great Uprise, Nijimura was killed and all of the lackeys of the Teiko organization, but the Dokei organization remain alive, though wounded. When Akashi was crowned as the new boss of the new faction, the Teiko faction, the battle still rages on even if the Great Uprise officially ended after Nijimura's death as the remaining of the Dokei organization is being hunted down and killed. Haizaki Shougo, the second-in-command of the Nijimura faction, is still alive and running, and is being hunted down as of the moment.

Rumors spread about the new faction. Many were curious why Akashi Seijuro named his faction the Teiko faction after Nijimura's dispersed organization, the Teiko organization. Akashi merely ignored the rumors saying that he was a member of the Teiko organization beforehand, and that he betrayed Nijimura in pursuit of power. Instead, Akashi focused on adopting and assigning the remaining fresh meats and rookies of the now-gone Teiko organization into fine soldiers serving for the Teiko faction.

If you find any significant trails or find anyone who looks like Haizaki, please contact the Teiko faction. Anyone caught helping Haizaki Shougo will be killed without question.

* * *

**Intermission End.**

* * *

**Eternal Empress: **So what to you think?

This is just a prologue, so it's more focused on the facts to know, in order to understand the story (which is why there are intermissions). On the later chapters will not only be focused on developing friendship but also character development. I promise to write faster so you could finally meet Kuroko _*teehee*_. And maybe Ogiwara too, so you could know I messed up I made him XD

Also, I've updated the Forbidden Series. It's a Kuroko no Basuke GomandKaga/Kuro fic as well! Check it out on my profile XD


End file.
